


little bit

by africabytoto



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, mostly domestic fluff, v brief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africabytoto/pseuds/africabytoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All day, Arin notices Dan staring at his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	little bit

**Author's Note:**

> i started and finished this while procrastinating on writing something else. title from drake & lykke li's song of the same name

All day, Arin notices Dan staring at his hands.

While they’re grumping, Arin’s facing Dan with his legs swung over his friend’s, controller in his own lap, and whenever he looks over while making a comment, Dan’s eyes are on his hands before he looks up to respond quickly. Suzy and Barry come back with food for everyone and they break for a late lunch, but Dan seems preoccupied with watching Arin carefully placing chips into his sandwich. Arin drums his fingers while figuring out the break times for a session and catches Dan completely engrossed. It’s sort of endearing.

Arin fucking eats it up. Any day that Dan is paying extra attention to him is a good day. He stretches his hands in between episodes, licks his fingers every time he pops a couple jellybeans into his mouth. He pulls out all the stops to really work Dan up, and when they’re done the last session for the night, when everyone else has gone home and the consoles and mics are all off, Arin turns to Dan expectantly.

“You’ve been kind of distracted all day,” he states evenly, leaning back into the arm of the couch to look at Dan with a barely contained smirk.

Dan looks a little taken aback, blinking a couple times before a blush settles onto his face. “Have I? Uh, sorry?”

Though it’s been close to a half a year now, hooking up with Dan has always been vaguely awkward, because he never picks up on what Arin thinks are very obvious sexual undertones. This is not an exception. “No, you don’t have to be – I mean,” Arin stutters, confused and exasperated. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, and says, “okay fuck this”, before crawling over to push Dan down, straddle him, and kiss him hard, all in one swift movement.

Again, Dan is taken slightly by surprise, but quickly catches onto his friend’s pace, grinding his hips up to match their set rhythm. Arin pulls away after a moment and brings a hand up to dip two fingers into Dan’s open mouth. Ever obedient, Dan sucks lavishly, eyelids dropping closed as he moans around the fingers. Arin grins.

Muscle memory carries Arin away to grab the lube that they keep in the grump space (because _wow_ , they fuck in there _a lot_ ), and he decides he wants to get Dan off with just his hands. When Arin’s back kneeling on the couch, he pulls off Dan’s pants and boxers unceremoniously, and, after slicking his fingers, begins working Dan’s ass open. With his other hand, he threads his fingers through Dan’s messy hair to tilt his head back while reaching to brush his thumb over his lips. Dan opens his mouth again, and Arin can’t stop thinking about how good he is.

Arin gets to three fingers, sparingly grazing over his prostate, when Dan hikes up his shirt and starts pumping his cock. He manages to last for another minute and a half before he’s thrusting up into his fist and coming all over his stomach. As he rides out his orgasm, Dan bites lightly around Arin’s thumb, taking care not to hurt him and Arin’s impressed at his self-control, judging by the way Dan claws roughly at the couch cushion with his free hand.

 While Dan breathes hard through his nose, Arin pulls his hands away from and out of Dan to unbutton his jeans. He pulls his dick out of his boxers and uses his already lubed hand to jack himself off. Dan, seemingly fully recovered, looks up at his friend with sleepy but playful eyes, smiling as he trails two fingers up his chest, wiping up his come with them. When Dan sucks his fingers deep into his mouth, Arin loses all previous composure and groans loudly as he comes onto Dan’s abdomen.

Leaning down, Arin places his elbows on either side of Dan’s head to hold himself just slightly above the other man. He kisses Dan sloppily, and Dan laughs into it. “We’re fuckin’ gross,” he says when Arin pulls back.

“Dude, you don’t have to tell me.” Arin sits up with a content noise, reaching over to grab tissues off the table to clean Dan and his own hands. He balls them up when they’re done and tosses them towards the trash can – which he misses. Dan laughs again at Arin’s exaggerated frown, then wraps his arms around Arin’s neck and pulls him down again.

They’re quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth, before Dan asks, “Was I actually distracted today?”

“Well,” Arin begins, “yeah, kinda.”

Dan shifts slightly so Arin can slide into the small space between him and the couch. “Weird. I don’t know what it would have been.”

Tilting his head in a lazy shrug, Arin replies, “I just assumed it was because you wanted me to manhandle you. Which I would hope I succeeded at.” He raises a hand to wiggle his fingers.

“Oh!” Dan exclaims, grabbing Arin’s hand to examine it. “No, I was distracted because I liked the colour of your nails.”

Arin stares almost disappointedly at Dan, and deadpans, “Are you fucking serious?”

Honestly, Arin had forgotten that he’d done his nails the other night. Suzy came home from the mall with a couple sample sized bottles of nail polish, and naturally, the light, dusty pink one had caught Arin’s eye. So he painted his nails after doing Suzy’s a dark green right before they went to bed, which was a mistake, because they both woke up with creases in the polish from sleeping on it. His left thumb nail was already chipped from him biting at it out of habit, for fuck’s sake. It’s a shitty manicure.

And apparently, Dan loves it.

Dan gives a questioning smile, a little confused at Arin’s reaction, but says, “Yeah, I don’t know. It’s a nice colour on you.” He pauses for a moment, studying Arin’s face. “Not that I _didn’t_ want you to manhandle me,” he adds.

Squinting, Arin continues to peer at Dan. Just as the moment drags into a tense amount of time and Dan looks like he’s afraid he’s actually done something wrong, Arin sighs out a laugh and kisses Dan again. “You’re such a fucking asshole,” he giggles against the other man’s lips.

“Oh, good,” Dan responds, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m glad I’m an asshole for complimenting you.”

“Fuck you, I was going to offer to do your nails, but with that tone, I guess not.”

“…Can we match?”

“Fucking absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol bet you thought this was gonna be super hand kinky, think again!!
> 
> i wrote this because i was thinking about how i needed to redo my nails while i was watching gg 8)


End file.
